Research has shown that accent ? defined as the manner of pronunciation that is particular to an individual or group of individuals ? can trigger a variety of negative impressions and judgments about a speaker. Like adults, young children treat foreign-accented individuals less positively than those with native accents. These negative reactions to foreign-accented individuals have often been interpreted as evidence of social biases: Because a foreign- accented speaker is viewed as a member of an ?out group,? negative perceptions and attitudes are elicited. An additional possibility, however, is that the impressions are linked to the fluency with which foreign-accented speech is processed: Difficulties in processing lead to negative affect that is misattributed as an unfavorable impression of the speaker. The proposed research will evaluate the role of processing fluency in children?s accent-related biases, and examine implications for modifying those biases The proposed research assesses 4- to 7-year-old children?s responses to foreign-accented speech, and factors influencing those responses, by asking children to judge the credibility of statements: If a foreign accent results in a negative bias, listeners should be more likely to judge a statement produced by speaker with a foreign accent as false than one produced by a native speaker. These ages are of interest because changes in language representation and processing skills are occurring that could affect fluency of processing. A first study tests the basic question of whether a foreign accent elicits lowered credibility judgments from children. A second experiment evaluates the processing fluency account by independently varying accentedness and comprehensibility in the speech presented to the children. A third study examines the degree to which specific factors?including age, vocabulary size, processing skills, and exposure to accented speech?predict children?s credibility judgements. A fourth study determines whether any initial biases favoring native-accented speech will be overridden if children receive evidence that the speaker is credible. A fifth study evaluates whether observed biases are malleable, by providing children with experience with the specific accents. Finally, a sixth study tests whether general exposure to foreign-accented speech can lead to reductions in accent-related biases. Non-native speakers of English now account for about 12.5% of the United States? population; many of these individuals have foreign accents. An understanding of the degree to which children exhibit biases against non-native speakers, and the bases for those biases, can lead to strategies for promoting positive interactions between native-accented children and their non-native accented teachers, physicians, peers and other community members.